A. ADMINISTRATIVE CORE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT During the past ten years the Weill Cornell Clinical and Translational Science Center (CTSC) has established an inclusive, strong and highly effective governance structure incorporating our partners as active members. As lead institution, Weill Cornell Medicine (WCM) serves as an academic home through which essential resources, technological tools and education programs can be efficiently shared and managed. The partner institutions comprising the CTSC are also neighbors located on York Avenue ?The Translational Research Avenue?. Within the immediate area are: Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center (MSK); Hospital for Special Surgery (HSS); Hunter College (HC), School of Nursing (HCSON) and its Center for Translational and Basic Research (CTBR)/Research Center for Minority Institutions (RCMI), School of Urban Public Health; and the Animal Medical Center. In addition to this partnership, the CTSC has extensive ties to both Cornell University, Ithaca (CU) (particularly with the Nanobiotechnology Center, the Schools of Bioengineering and Veterinary Medicine), The McGovern Center for Venture Development and to the Burke Medical Research Institute for Rehabilitation, White Plains NY. The resulting cluster of institutions forms a unique and cohesive biomedical complex fulfilling the NCATS roadmap initiative of breaking-down institutional and disciplinary silos to accelerate translational research. Individually, the partner institutions are superb centers of intellectual and academic excellence. Their integration into the CTSC harnesses their distinctive characteristics, hastening clinical and translational research breakthroughs for improved patient care. The CTSC Administrative Core is tightly integrated with Evaluation and Continuous Improvement and Quality and Efficiency. Administration oversees the management of the CTSC, including introduction of the Balanced Scorecard approach. Evaluation and Tracking accomplishes the assessment of translational research and training innovations, introducing in this cycle the integration of the Results Based Accountability framework central to CTSA Common metrics, and the idea of targeted micro- experiments that can lead to multi-hub pilot studies and eventual impact on the CTSA network and the field. The Quality and Efficiency section enhances trial efficiency and recruitment through the introduction of a CTSC Performance Management Team. The Performance Management Team (PMT) will be the mechanism by which the CTSC improves research process performance. It will incorporate both the Balanced Scorecard approach used by the AC and the Results-Based Accountability approach that is the foundation of the CTSA Common Metrics effort.